


N'kngr'th Day

by donutsweeper



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Found Family, Friendship, Gen, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a day to celebrate, even if Peter was not entirely sure what it was they are celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N'kngr'th Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DigitalMeowMix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMeowMix/gifts).



Peter walked in to find the others burying small objects in Groot's pot. "What'cha doing?"

"I am Groot."

"Okay, that doesn't help me at all."

"He _said_ it's N'kngr'th Day," Rocket said as he dug a hole with a bent spoon.

"I know what he said, I just don't know what N'kgr'th Day is or what you're doing or what it has to do with it."

"N' _kn_ gr'th Day is the day all spacefaring travellers find a planet or a bit of soil somewhere and plant treasures," Gamora explained. "It's to acknowledge that while we now live among the stars we were once bound to the dirt."

"Yondu never did anything like that."

"Ravagers." Drax spit out the word, contempt dripping from each syllable.

Peter nodded, acknowledging the truth behind Drax's statement. Ravagers weren't the type to follow any tradition other than their own - and that usually only involved reasons to seek out lots of liquor, gambling, sex and fighting. "Hang on, you said this holiday was about planting treasures, you're planting candy wrappers, a broken zipper and a bolt?"

"Look," Rocket said, dropping a small, twisted piece of metal into the hole he'd dug, "Tradition only says that we have to plant shiny treasures, is it _my_ fault that it doesn't specify the worth of the treasures?"

"We are Groot."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rocket agreed and reluctantly handed Peter his spoon. "Well, don't just stand there. Find something shiny and plant it!"

Peter pulled one of the snaps off his jacket; they were made of something metal, or metalish anyway. Since Groot had just been repotted a few days ago the soil was nice and loose and easy to dig in and in no time Peter had made a nice hole and put the snap in. "Do I do anything or say anything?"

"Yes, you have to-"

"I am Groot," Groot said quickly, interrupting Rocket.

"What? It would have been funny. You are so annoying. You never let me have any fun," Rocket muttered, shoving his paws in his pockets.

"Traditionally one celebrates by drinking and eating to excess," Gamora explained.

"I'm all for that!" Peter exclaimed. 

"I am Groot."

"Then let's go!"


End file.
